Mischief thoughts
by pencils n' pens
Summary: This isn't you're typical authorputtingcharactersoutofcharacter. location: high school.plot: Tenten savior, Neji, wants nothing to do with her. She struggles to get to know him and a give a thoughtful thank you. but will it go too far?it's awsome!
1. Chapter 1

Mischief thoughts

Don't own naruto.

"uggh" sighed Tenten,yet again. _Why is math class so fucking boring?... Jebus._

She scanned her class room, analyzing every detail of her peers, hoping she'd see something new.

_Lalala… Sakura, stupid strawberry head... and she is... _sigh_ paying close attention to the teach. Practically kissing Mr. Kakashi's ass…_

_Oh! This might get interesting! There is some competition in the ass kissing, as Ino answered, yet again, another question right._

_Let's see… Hinata's doing good, hehehe she's so stealing glances at naruto… who by the way is being stupider than ever… him and his random outbursts… how the hell does Hinata find them amusing? "oh he inspires me, he's my idol, I'd lick his ass.. blah blah blah"_

Tenten snickered, she couldn't believe she was thinking about her best friends like so. If they found out… it would be funny…

She never really didn't meant it, its just when she's bored; she's paranoid; leading to pissed off, which concludes into needling other's weak point.

_Hey, at least it keeps me distracted…_

_Ok… who else do we got here?... lee! Haha even when I'm pissed I don't have the heart, hahahha, I mean "no heart" to make fun of him. He's too adorable… what with his self-motivations, pure ugliness, and love for other "blossoms"- or-something… what can you not love about the guy?_

_Ayyyyynnnnddd we got cock-sucking, Mr. Uchia _(she starts think-talking in a robotish accent) "_my name is uchia, and I think I am so great… lalala, my head looks like a ducks ass, but I'm still somehow sexy, ha ha ha-ha. I make my eyes change to red, even though it's obvious it's the drugs kicking in"_

By now, Tenten randomly laughed out loud.

_Then we go on to Naruto! Whooot!! Awesome little fellowm yeah I know I made fun of him, but you can't lie, when in comes down to this little guy, he's simply awesome. I always wanted to pinch his cheeks... oh and to see if those lines on them are either make- up or wounds…ohhh mister-mystery if they are wounds…_

_Poor little guy…too cute, too cute._

_CHOOOOJII!!! Wickedest, sickest dude…in all-a world! Love that fat tub of lard. _

_And Shikamaru… what can I say? I detest the thought of him and Temari._

_SHIKAMARU AND INO FOR LIFE BABY! _

Tenten, grinning like an idiot, now had her attention to the opposite corner of where she was sitting. _And there is mista silent and deadly… hahah isn't that how they describe farts? Whoo I crack me up )_

_Anyways, back my goal: making fun of neji. _

"_Ohh im so depressed! Nah nah nah! No one pay attention to me please, even though we all know the way I act is practically screaming for attention ...ahhhhhh, im so miserable"_

Tenten couldn't help it, every time she looked at Neji she always had to describe all his incredible features.

_Ok from the top!_

_Ammmaaazzigly straight,t purely brown hair… probably goes to a salon everyday and has his hair straighten by.. I don't know… the best straighter in the world…?_

_Cover his forhead with a bandana… freeeeaakkyyyy, yeah but it suits him… w.e his motto or something, heh._

_And o lord, those beautiful eyes, like god took two moons and shoved them into neji's eye socks…yeah whatever, hinata has them too… they look more special on neji._

_Then we got a perfectly straight nose… doubt he picks it. _

_And a fine line as a mouth totally blended in with his beautiful silky pale skin… just a dab of pink as distinguish. _

_he is plain and simply hhhhhhaaanndddsome!_

_Haha, bet if he even stares at me, or looks at me... I'd probably have a huuuge crush on him. Shame on me! Saying im going to like a guy for how hot they are!! Tsk tsk… but neji's reaaaallly hot… _

riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiingg

"Finally…I didn't pay shit to what kakashi taught us", Tenten told Ino, while grinning at kakashi, realizing her comment might have been a bit too loud.

"and yet… you get one of the best marks… its one of the worlds mysteries", smoothly replied kakashi.

"I know, this bitch is always better than meeeee!" squealed Ino.

"I donno, it all seems played out to me, don't get mad piggy, you know I'll always help you, now c'mon we got some chilling out to do!" Tenten grabbed Ino's hand and pulled her out of the class.

Later on they were joined by Hinata and sakura, completing their group.

"Lets go to the plaza, I want to buy a patty", Sakura informed them.

"b-but we aren't allowed to be there, the Ms.tsunade said so" garbled Hinata.

"k then, me and Sakura will go and get whatever, while you and ino wait by the gate", arranged Tenten with insulting grammer.

"on our way to the plaza I guess, heh. but don't say we didn't warn you when gangsters and thugs show up to rape ya" laughed Ino, which was eventually encouraged by the others.

After safely reaching back to school ground during lunch time, Tenten and the group passed the notorious neji. Tenten stole a glance, but his direction was completely out of her range and focused on what was in front of him, though Tenten could have sworn he somehow met her gaze. _Wonder where he's going, doesn't seem like him to go to the plaza, too much of a social area, but who am I so say where he should and shouldn't go?_

Tenten briskly shook it off, and got back to what ever the hell she was doing… just as soon as she remembered what it was she was doing…

Either way, she was pissed yet again, because in just a few minutes, she had to endure two more miserable classes, until she was free…

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

"chyeeeaaa! School ended! Finally!" she sang "I'm gonna go ho-ome and im gonna da-ance and im gonna pla –ay!"

"yeah fore like an houre, then you got a stack of homework, then sleep, oh yeah then you gotta go to school all over again tomorrow!" snickered Kiba.

"You know what?" Tenten stuck out her middle finger "shove this up akamaru's buttox then down your throat, ok? Ok." She replied.

As Kiba and Tenten playfully wrestled in the hallway, Tenten, suddenly stood still, stricken.

"ahhhhh fffuuuuuck! I left my wallet at the plazaaaa!!!"

"sucks to be you, you want me to walk you there?"

"nah, you got soccer practice, don't worry man, ill go by my self"

"k just be careful"

By the gate, Tenten took a deep breath. She's a cool cat alright, but she's knows when she's easily able to get into some trouble.

The Plaza was known as unsafe because it was where most troubled people hung about. Guns were exchanges, drugs were traded, brawl began, items were smuggled and people were harassed, sexually. _Ah fuck this; just get in there, in and out._

She sped walked towards the convenience store where she last bought her muffin, during lunchtime. She was finally at the convenience store's door, what a relief!

_Just gotta get in an—_

She bumped into something smelly. There, before her, blocking the entrance was a large dark man eyeing her down. Her fright came second as her first instinct was to get out of the situation.

"Sorry" she whispered as she moved aside.

As the man, chuckling walked out the store, to Tenten' astonishment, two other men exited the store behind him. One was tall and skinny with a face of a rat, the other, was broader yet shorted than Tenten. It was quite a funny trio.

They cornered Tenten. She indicated, there mind capacity to be quite low so, she slowly moved to the door of the convenient store, so she would slip and find shelter.

"Will, I like her, bang 'er up n' we'll ride" the large man nodded toward the rat-face, all the while, never taking his eye of the quivering girl . Now Tenten's spine was at the boarder of brick walls and the door to haven. However she didn't dare to take another step towards the door, as the broad man blocked the door, inches away from her.

She saw another figure coming at the side of her eye. Suddenly the tall man raised his arm high up into the air prepared to gash the consciousness out of Tenten.

Tenten slid down and closed her, showing mercy and vulnerability, and preparedness for what ever was to come.

She shut her eyes and waited.

"Move. You're in my way"

"Shut the fuck up boy!"

(gargles, hard thumps, growls and anguish)

_Holy crap. Im dying without feeling shit! ohthe lord is nice!_

Tenten finally opened her eyes. She immediately saw what was going on. Without question, she was alive. She was stunned seeing the three men that wanted to "bang" her on the floor, such as brooding sight.

"Move", Neji demanded.

Tenten looked up. She saw the prefect statue. He had an unbreakable stare upon. Tenten was still trying to grasp reality. Her mouth was agape, quietly moving up and down.

Finally the authenticity brick hit her hard in the head.

"…s-sorry" she said hesitantly, as she shifted, until her whole back was touching cold bricks.

"Go home" he advised her, as he disappeared into the store.

Tenten immediately got up, even though she was trying to put the pieces together, she knew she first had to find home. She had to find safety.

On her way home, to a much peaceful area, Tenten's fractured breathes, were slowly becoming whole.

_Did he?_

_Nooo he couldn't have_

_But…_

_That was so scary… I could have died. Should I tell mom and dad?_

_No! I'll get in trouble and might even transfer school…_

_Ill miss everyone… including him._

_But how could he have—_

_Ill have to check his background tomorrow_

_But for now, as soon as I get home, I'm going to cry myself to sleep and thank god for giving me life. _


	2. Chapter 2

OK! Heheh time for another chapterrr!

I know I made some mistakes. I'm a lazy ass… but I swear ima start editing!

Forgive and forget? Ok!

--GET UP! GET UP! GET UP! DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT— Tenten's alarm clock rang playing the Simple plan- shut up chorus but with different lyrics.

Tenten was never an early bird but today she didn't give a damn, she was totally ok with it! Why? Because…

"WHOOOT its FRIIIIIIIDAYYYY!" she swung her arms in the air, "that's righhhht, just gotta endure one more stupid school day before total relaxation"

She slashed her covers aside and slid stylishly into her washroom. She brushed her teeth, cleaned her tongue (everyone forgets), took off her PJ's and took a nice cool shower.

Pinned her hair up into two buns, one on each side of her head and said--

"Ahhhhh I feel all squeaky clean" she alleged as she stuck her pinky into her ear.

"And what shall I wear to this glorious day, in which I will soon adieu that hell hole for two joyous tear-shedding days?" she half rhetorically questioned herself.

"Hmm… whatever" she said picking a summer peach shirt and a grey baggy pants by Jacob.

Tenten left her room and jumped down the stairs hauling a huge grin on her face and entered the kitchen where she encountered her patents.

"let me guess…it's a Friday" said her father

"got that right" she beamed, "pass some o' those eggs over here mom!"

"I will… just as soon as you use some manners" her mother replied.

"Jeesh you're a classic mother… PLEAAAASEE" Tenten exaggerated.

Her mom rolled her eyes and carefully passed her a small plate with two scrambled eyes.

"awe shit…"Tenten whispered. She remembered she wanted to go early to school (suprising, huh). She thought Neji was the type that went early to school, so she might have has some alone minutes with him to show her gratitude.

She didn't realize the irritation on her parents' faces.

"OH SHIT!" Tenten howled. _I STILL NEVER GOT MY WALLET BACK!_

By now, her parents' faces were screwed.

"How dare you com—"

Tenten avoided a beating without realizing it. She quickly ran out of her house, totally absent minded of what just happened.

She once again found herself staring at the plaza. This time she was on the other side of her previous location. It was faster for her to pass through the plaza if she wanted to walk home from school, but the safer, longer way was to go around the plaza. But this time she wanted to go to school and her school was on the other side of the plaza, so was the gate she usually entered carefree towards the plaza. But ever since yesterday she dreaded plazas. However, this time she had no choice. She had to go to the plaza.

She sighed. _There must be another way..._

She questioned her wear-about once again, before a green figure, on the middle of the plaza caught her eye.

"LEE" she shouted.

Lee's attention was caught as he turned around and waved.

She was so thankful. She graciously smiled and ran to him. She was safe.

Lee was one of her best friends.

He was ALWAYS there. When she met up with lee she gave him a big hug, indicating there was something wrong and she was in need of some comfort from friends.

She couldn't hold it in any longer, the terror of what happened yesterday could not be erased, not even if lee was there. So she spilled. Everything. Lee just listened with his permanent determined face expression and nodded.

"Thank goodness Neji was there" he concluded, putting his arm around her shoulder in comfort, which Tenten terribly needed.

"Yeah, but he didn't give a damn…" she couldn't pretend she wasn't hurt.

Then a light bulb flickered in her head.

"wait, you know what the really strange part of all this is?" she rhetorically asked, "how a 15 year-old boy could get 3… um, I don't know…20 year old men on the floor, in like 5 seconds."

"Don't you know? Neji is very strong"

"Yeah I figured, but like how…?"

"What do you think? He just stays in his room and cries revenge?"

"What…?"

"Neji works out…a lot"

"ok, that's…somewhat explainable, but what do you mean by revenge"

"eh… I kinda said too much. GOOD BYE TENTEN!"

Tenten grabbed him.

"Spill"

"Just don't tell anybody! He'll have my head" it hurt lee to admit Neji was stronger than him.

"yeah, I'm so going to tell everybody a deadly-boy's secret and ask for my death wish."

"Oh, that's right. I am satisfied."

"C'MON!"

"Well, you see about 30 years ago, the Hyuga family came to this city, don't bother asking me why or from where because I don't know. And well, you can be sure the city felt weary around them. They were, and are, friendly people. When someone was required to meet them… because of business or something, they found the Hyuga family very nice people with rich and attractive personality, so their frightening reputation was soon eliminated.

See, the thing about their family tree is that there has to be an alive male that is the leader of the whole family, not as in controlling the rest of the Hyugas, more like awareness of their education, money and condition. And that is Hinata's father. The determination of the position for Hinata's father was not easy due to being born with a twin…Neji's father. But all came to a rest as the one born first was to become the alpha.

Here's the conflict; their eyes. The citizens never got over that, neither did the Hyugas, because neither one knew why their eyes were so miraculous. One man took it too far, Kane was his name, he was a scientist and never let the case of the Hyugas mysterious eyes go. He read the Hyuga's children's profile… he was amazed realizing they always seemed to be the best in all categories at school. He couldn't take it any longer he needed to know why they were such notorious people. Kane attempted to kidnap one of the Hyuga children, but the child escaped. Even at the age of 8,the Hyuga child had enough strength and skill to get out of the situation. Kane was even more tempted. There were no charges put on Kane because there wasn't enough evidence. But that wasn't the end. Kane didn't care about the Hyugas's children anymore, what he wanted was the leader; Hinata's father. Kane believed he had more power and special abilities than any other Hyuga. One day Neji, 6 years old was playing out side as his father closely watched him. A group of men, practically came out of nowhere and grabbed Neji and held him hostage. The men declared to let Neji go, only if his father went with them without struggle.They believed Neji's father was the leader. Neji's father, sadly agreed…" lee sighed sadly, in closing, "…Neji never saw his father again He held, and is currently holding, a grudge against Hitana's father.

"I know there is more to it than this. Such as… what happened to Kane? Neji's father?

Why haven't the police been aware of this? There is so many questions that I don't know, and the sad part is, neither does Neji. Which strengthens the grudge".

Tenten was in shock. _Oh my god… poor Neji!_

She flinched at the thought of losing her own father.

_How could I have made fun of him?_

_Idiot idiot idiot! And I can't believe these secrets are locked in Hinata's family. They seem very noble and strong, but they struggle much more than anyone else…_

_Hinata…_

_I can see why Neji is the way he is._

"And here I am. Trying to thank him…pfft as if my actions are going to make anything okay for him!" Tenten seemed to be shouting at herself, "I'm such a fucking idiot…"

"C'mon Tenten, I think you wanted to do something important here, other wise why come back to the plaza?" Lee smartly asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah! My wallet! C'mon lee, I'll buy you anything you want for being such a good friend to me" she grinned as they walked toward the damn troublesome convenient store. Tenten suddenly had an urge to be much gentler and kinder.

The Cashier was annoyed to see Tenten.

"Took you long enough to realize your wallet was gone, you fucking girl", spat the cashier as she tossed the wallet back to Tenten. Tenten checked if any money was gone. $20 dollars was stolen. She gave the cashier a look. The cashier returned the look right back… but with a nasty smirk.

"by the way, how do you know all this about the Hyuga family?" Tenten asked.

"When Neji and i were in grade 3, we were close... he was quiet and would secretly cry. i always noticed, i stuck by him... and some secrets were revealed..."

School seemed to be as ordinary and annoying as ever to Tenten. And like always, during classes; she was absent minded. Sakura got annoyed no longer having any of her girl-friends to accompany her to the plaza, besides Tenten's struggle to persuade not to go at all. In the end Sakura was escorted with… Naruto, who was more than happy.

When school finally ended, Tenten was determined to talk to Neji, except he was nowhere in sight. She groaned and walked out of school alone. There, by the gate she saw Neji walking to the plaza, she took couple of steps to his direction before logic knocked on the door. He was already in the plaza.

_No way am I going back there._

She sighed and had a concerned face expression as she watched Neji walk away.

_He walks so graciously, like walking on clouds…_

Neji walked just as normal as anyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

Please review!!

If you think its good, bad, w.e I WANT TO HEAR IT…actually... I want to read it!

Oh and can anyone tell me what those alert thingies mean and hits!

I'm completely lost

"hmmm" Tenten groaned.

She opened her eyes with ease for she had 10 hours of sleep. Reason: Saturday.

She had every right in the world to slack off. Amen to Saturdays!

She opened her little cupboard beside her bed. The previous night, she remembered to turn off her alarm clock for she was about to sleep like a god.

She saw the time. 10 am.

She dully went to the washroom and did what she had to do.

She ate break fast……but that was before she begged her parents for forgiveness.

When she was done, with the drama from the folks, she looked at the clock and her heart suddenly started to pump faster.

11 am. She remembered her conversation on the phone with Hinata. They had agreed to have Tenten over to hang.

_I'll be out of the house by 12 and…at Hinata's house at one. Oh please god let Neji be there! And give me a good reputation in front of him! PLEASE!!_

_OH MY GOD ITS 11:02 _

_I gotta get dressed! Tenten, today shall be marked as the day you didn't dress like a boy._

_Where something…cool. And straighten your hair and let if out._

_No! that might be a bit overrated. _

_Maybe I should…_

_I don't want to over do it! It'll be too obvious_

_Though maybe I should…_

_NO!_

_But…_

_Nahh don't want to risk it. _

Tenten ran up the stairs in fast speed; to match her heart beats.

When she entered her room, she let out a giggle and threw herself onto her bed.

Even though she'd already brushed her teeth, she decided to do it again. All the while thinking: _I'm such a loser…_

Then she put on a tight black shirt, giving her curves a notice as it slid to her hips.

The shirt had a little hood at the back and tiny sleeves. It was sexy and cute. Genius.

She wore tight pants, which she rolled just below her knees.

The outfit simply stated: _yeah I know I'm hot, but it comes naturally._

She left her hair as it always was and will be: buns.

Then she sneaked to her parents' room and sprayed some fragrant called _Intuition _on each side of her neck. Then she left. After a few seconds, she sneaked back, grabbed the fragrant and sprayed under her armpits.

She checked the time: 11:30.

_Shit, I got 30 minutes left!_

She looked both ways in hesitation. Her heart beating as fast and hard as ever. She could have sworn her parents could hear it.

_Ah I know!_ Tenten ran back into her room, she opened her little cupboard, where her alarm clock was last placed. She tossed it to the side as her hands dug deeper.

"uh huh" she said approvingly, getting out two silky baby blue ribbons.

She dashed to the bath room and curled it around the hair bands holding her hair into two perfect spheres.

she smiled in satisfaction. She wiggled her head just to see the ribbons flow. She let out another giggle and looked at her alarm clock.

11:42

_For crying out loud! _

She sighed…

_Maybe some make up?_

_OK buddy, you pushed the limit with the shirt, your ribbons, totally overdid it. No way are you going to put on make up _she disciplined herself.

In the end, to kill time, she joined her mom in the living room, where they watched _Passions._

_Holy shit, this is one hell of a shitty show!_

_I hope I won't watch these craps when I'm older_

After a while Tenten looked at the clock just above the TV.

12:15 pm.

_craaaaaaap!!!!_

_Stupid show distracted meeeeeee!_

_I swear if I ever get a time machine and meet who ever made soap operas, I'll punch them until they completely forget the idea._

But secretly Tenten was relieved she had something to distract her, no matter how desperate it was. She didn't want to reach Hinata's house early and seem like a loser with nothing better to do.

_Better late than early, that what I always say. _she snickered.

Finally she left her house. She couldn't help it, she just could not swipe the smile off her face. She was too excited.

_I get to meet him without the "intention" heheh_

_Ohh please be there!_

She sped walked to the bus stop.

As she was on the bus she reached out her pocket and read the wear-about of Hinata's house. When she understood, she placed it back into her pocket.

The bus took quiet a while.

After exiting the bus, she looked at her watch: 1:03 pm

She took a deep breath, taking in the tasteful smell and started walking.

Finally, she was there. She stood before house 196 in staggered amazement.

_It's a freakin' mansion!_

She hesitantly took steps toward the huge azure building. There were gates, and at each side of the gate were statues of miniature hungry lions made of grey and light-blue marble, with bulging muscles and front paws on top of a sphere.

"eh!" Tenten was startled as her admiration was interrupted by the sudden opening of the gates.

She walked through carefully, not to damage the perfectly raw-umber pavement.

She estimated the time she reached the front door way about 30 seconds.

The front door was just a beautiful as the golden gates.

She rang the door bell, sending out a harmonious tune throughout the house.

It took a matter of seconds before Hinata slyly opened the door. She gave Tenten and sad smile and welcomed her in.

Tenten held her breath. It was astonishing.

The floor was designed with square blocks covered with cloudy patterned lavender.

The walls with swathed with sparkling thistle.

There were beautiful peachpuffed vases supporting decayed Welches. Giving the setting a more calm and humble presence.

"Welcome Tenten" Hinata whispered, her cheeks as pink as dahlias.

Apparently she was ashamed of her house…?

"W-would you like to go upstairs to my…room"

"That would be great!"

"F-follow me please"

On their way to the stairs

"So…where are the other Hyugas, Hinata?

If you don't mind me asking. It so quiet for such a big house…though that might be the reason it's so quiet"

" um…some are attending errands, some-some are working, some are in there room and s-some are outside"

Tenten took a dive

"…and um, and Neji…?"

Hinata didn't seem to notice anything strange. It seems like a perfectly ordinary question; to want to know where your class mate is while you are in their house.

"I'm not sure… I think Neji-kun is in the gym"

Tenten: _by himself?_

Tenten didn't notice they had reached the stairs and are mid-way to their destination.

Finally they had reached Hinata's room.

It was just like Hinata. Light cyan walls, indigo carpet and Gainesboro furniture. Except, there was one big difference: it was huge.

"It-it's so…you!", Tenten dashed about.

Hinata let out a tiny laugh.

"ehm…Tenten, what would you like to do?"

_I WANT A TOUR! And stop as soon as I see Neji's room!_

"Um… anything you would like to do Hinata"

"Eh, please, you choose" Hinata hesitated. _The pressure…_

"Um….ugh!", Tenten was struck. She looked outside of Hinata's yard. There before her was lots and lots of land, there was a pond, a cherry tree farm, a tennis court, an outdoors swimming pool, a basket-ball court and an outdoor gym!

–but never mind those things.

Tenten saw Neji.

No. Tenten saw Neji _without _a shirt on.

No no no. Tenten saw Neji's abbs.

She realizes she was in a risky spot, as hinata gave her a specitcal look.

"oh, ahem, your… your yard! It's magnificent! I wish I brought my camera!"

_I really do._

Hinata also moved close to her window.

"T-thanks… and-and there is Neji-kun…"

"oh and didn't notice!"

"if you'd like to say hi you— "

"waiiit, he _lets_ people say hi to him?

_SHIT... she knows!_

Tenten's eyes were popping out. She saw Hinata blush again and look sideways.

Tenten had quiet a stupid face expression; her lips we curled in, her eyes wide and aware, her hair some-how looking messy.

Hinata couldn't hold it in. She let a giggle escape. She quickly turned around and hid her mouth with her hands, with a terror-struck face. _Oh no! What have I done? Tenten won't feel safe around me! I'm so horrible…_

Tenten looked embarrassed.

"yeeeah… sooo…you ..know...heheh" she said hesitantly smiling.

"Please Tenten, I'm so sorry! I promise I wont let anyone know, please trust me. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you…I'm…I'm so sorry"

_wow, she makes me feel like __I__ own this mansion._

"Hinata, you're my best friend, you don't need to reassure me, I trust you 100, I should be the one apologizing… for putting you in such an uncomfortable situation", she sighed,

"not to mention…having a crush on… your cousin."

_It feels so wrong saying that!_

Awkward silence.

"…so, if you would like, I –I could show you to our back yard and…"

"Besides me…you know…liking him n' all… I also have to thank him….he kinda saved my life"

"…..oh…em….ok, please follow me", Hinata chose no to question.

Tenten hated this, hinata and her had been befriends forever! And because of her wild hormones, the honestly in their friendship was hard to control.

They went to the basement where there were two transparent slid doors to the outside.

Tenten was about to crash into them if it wasn't for Hinata opening the lock.

They walked toward the outdoor gym.

There he was… lifting weights…

During school Tenten always saw him wearing simple short sleeved shirts, so she never realized his muscles. Every time he pulled the weight up a big lump of muscles bulged out with large pumping veins on top.

Tenten was impressed by how Neji's abs still showed while he was sitting down.

_He's is ripped! _

"h-hello Neji-kun" whispered Hinata.

"Hinata" Neji didn't even bother to look up even though it was rare to be saluted by his incredibly shy cousin.

There was silence. Hinata looked at Tenten, she saw the uncertainty on poor Tenten face.

"ahem" Hinata shyly signaled.

"h-hi Ne…ji" Tenten said.

Neji didn't notice Hinata had company, actually, he did notice. He simply didn't care. He thought they didn't want to consult him like he didn't want to consult them. The change of his predicted plan silently surprised him.

He first looked at Tenten's shoes then slid his eyes all the way to her face. He recognized her. She was the carefree daydreamer, which put little effort in everything she did.

He hated that.

Shewould have been headlines if it wasn't for him.

Tenten's heart was beating so fast it was about to break her ribs. Her throat was dry , her skin; transparent. All because of a stare.

_He looks incredible…squinting his glorious eyes from the sun… almost looks like he has no pupils. The small drops of sweat running down his face…down his handsome body. God I wish I was Hinata._

_Why did I think of myself so highly? Did I actually think I would have him fall in love with me? God, I'm so stupid!_

"Hmmm", He replied dutifully.

Silence.

"ehm…I don't know if you remember, but, ehm, at-at the plaza—near our school, you-you saved me from three men… I'd just like to thank you…so …thank you very much.

I don't know what would have happened to me, if-if you hadn't shown up"

He nodded in acceptance and went back to what he was doing.

Tenten latent her sorrow.

Hinata bowed to Neji, even though he did not see, then she looked at Tenten to see if she was ready to leave. Tenten and Hinata, as if on cue, slowly turned around and ambled back to the mansion.

"I hope you called the cops", Neji said.

Tenten was startled and slowly turned back.

"y-yeah", she lied.

_Did he try to make conversation?_

_No don't be dumb! He said the most appropriate thing to say._

_He did not attempt to further converse with you. _

Tenten didn't give up.

"Well bye Neji, hope to see you in class on Monday"

He gave her a bored expression while tilting his head up, in agreement.

_I didn't know he was so social!_

As soon as they reached the Mansion, Tenten let out a giggly laugh and reached up on her tiptoes like a child reaching for candy, with a big drooling leer on her face.

Hinata let out a little giggle. She was happy for her.

They looked at each other let out another wave of giggles.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: If you really like this story so far, PLEASE recommend it to your friends : )

I'd really appreciate it. And if you'd like to give me some advice or anything, I'm all eyes :D. Oh, and please tell me if I'm putting a different personality in the characters. I really hate it when that happens. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Sunday

_Oh my god. Just pass already!_

It was the end of the world. Something just wasn't right. Was the world spinning clockwise?

Tenten was completely delirium:

She couldn't wait for Monday.

The whole day she spent collapsing herself onto her bed followed by a sigh. She did this routinely without ever noticing.

A sweet smile was plastered onto her face and a pink flush across her cheeks.

The flash-back of her "conversation" with Neji played over and over again in her head, like a broken T.V.

She never handed a fellow so much worship. Guys came and went. A lot had crushes on Tenten. Strangers would hit on her. Her guy friends dropped little crushes on her. But she always brushed it off. Sure the guys were good looking and awesome to be with, but she just didn't see anything good coming out of it, except memories.

Neji was a boy, he was handsome, and had somewhat of a personality. If he lacked something the other boys had (which would die to be Tenten boyfriend), then why did she feel so giddy around him?

_Probably his eyes._

_We secretly made a promise _

_We were to address each other on monday_

_He knows I will soon be one of his friends_

_Even though I know he'll think of me as a nuisance_

_He doesn't want to hurt my feelings_

_I'm so desperate; buying a friend out of pity_

_Not like you Tenten_

_But he made a promise _

_Even if he didn't say. _

…_I just want to know him soo badly._

_Even if I'm being selfish._

_Why can't I be greedy just once? _

Tenten closed her eyes and buried her face in a pillow and started to lightly pound her head. "stop it, stop it, stop it!"

she dragged herself up and looked at her clock.

8pm

_yupp, time for Sunday jog. _

From her closet, she picked out black, polyester basket ball shorts and a tight sports bra

(she was wearing another bra under).

She dug for her running shoes and was all set.

She started stretching on her front porch.

_I have so much energy to exert. _

_This time I'll run a mile and a half._

_Hmm if Choji's house is about half a mile, I'd probably reach Shino's place as another quarter of a mile, and then I'll run back. _

Time ran by so quickly for Tenten. She was just a little restless and already, she found herself gratefully taking the cup of orange juice which Choji's father offered at _his_ front porch.

Finally, a little sweat trickled down her chest as she reached Shino's house.

Shino was up on a tree.

"Hey Shino" she greeted him.

"Bye Shino" she laughed as she turned around and ran back.

Shino merely nodded.

_No, this won't do, I'm barely breaking a sweat!_

_K, I'll take the long way to my house then. If I remember how it goes._

_Nah, I'll be fine. Lee's house is somewhere along the path._

While running, turned right, her back facing Choji's house.

She felt safe seeing familiar faces such as Kabuto Yakushi as she ran by an unfamiliar area. As she waved to Ino, she accidentally bumped into a figure that felt like dry cement. _Please be Neji _was all that ran across her mind as she fell to the floor.

She put on her cute, hurt face and started to rub her head even though it wasn't the contact area.

Finally she looked up. And it was…

"Tenten!" Lee shouted "Forgive my ungraceful reflex. I did not see you!"

Lee helped her up. Tenten was glowing, hearing Ino hysteric laughs in the back ground.

"HA- W-what Aha are y-you talking about?" Ino gashed another series of laughs, "How-how could you have seen her if-if your back was facing her? Lee it wasn't your fault. You guys were walking in the same direction. Tenten was just too blinded, probably, by my beauty to see what was in front of her, HAH! Though…ehehe… I don't blame her"

"SHUT UP INO!" Tenten jokingly spayed, "you distracted me because I swear I saw a pig walking instead of you"

"sh-shut up!" they all laughed.

"Well, since the solution is out and open, and all the youths are happy, I must continue my event" lee turned back to his original direction and started walking.

Tenten and Ino made faces at each other then said there good-byes. Tenten jogged beside Lee and asked;

"So where are you heading to, coconut head?"

" to play basketball"

"cool, with who?"

"Neji"

"Oh, and do you play basketball with him every Sunday?"

"No…mostly everyday"

"Well, just yesterday, I was at Hinata's house, and there was a basketball court in their yard, why don't you and Neji hang there?"

"He doesn't like his house much, Tenten. He doesn't like Hiashi Hyuga, who is Hinata's father.sadly, Neji would do anything to get away from him."

"Oh…I see. I didn't know you guys were close"

"Neji and I are very… competitive. Actually, _I'm_ competitive. Neji seems to be good in everything, when we spar, basket ball, school…so effortless, though I know he works furiously. He's always one step above me. He appreciates my determination to beat him and agrees to help me improve by letting me play against him in such events"

"Oh, he's um…generous…?"

Lee nodded.

"Uhm… Lee, honestly, I have nothing to do, so … could I join you and Neji"

"Of course! But please understand Tenten, when it gets intense, please stay aside"

"hahah, yeah sure, thanks lee!"

Tenten forgot she was walking now.

They finally arrived to a basketball court.

And there _he_ was, standing in the middle of the court, gracefully shooting the basketball in, missing just once. He was wearing an oversized crimson T-shirt and navy blue basketball shorts with black sneakers.

Tenten slowly walked down the cement steps looking before her making sure not to lose balance, while Lee, on the other hand, quickly ran, and stumbling down the steps.

Then, he quickly ran toward Neji who was now occupied wiping the sweat off his neck with his shirt, giving a certain someone a good glimpse of his abs. Lee jumped into the air, grabbed the ball out of Neji's hand, landed, threw the ball towards the net…and missed.

Lee did his famous struck face: a swollen mouth shaped like a trapezoid, nose flaring with smoke rising and widening his extremely round eyes.

Tenten, sitting on the bleachers, broke out a storm of laughter. Tears ran down her eyes. She couldn't control it. Lee's face was stuck in her head.

She looked down and saw Neji staring at her…with a smirk.

Tenten quickly looked away, biting a corner of her bottom lip.

_OH MY GOD!_

Neji looked back at Lee, shook his head, grabbed the basketball, jumped in a perfect position, threw the ball and scored.

Lee came up to Tenten, "I thought you were going to play".

"ahah, yeah but, Lee, from the minute you walked in the court, you just about made it as intense as it could be…so like your warning, I'm staying aside" she giggled.

Lee made a hesitant smile, and then looked back at Neji, holding his hands out in the air.

Neji threw him the ball and Lee threw it to Tenten.

"c'mon, I know you have great aiming, shoot Tenten!"

Tenten stood up in the bleachers, trying to forget the moon eyes on her.

She stuck a sample of her tongue out to one side, eyed the net, shot it and scored.

Tenten sweetly smiled, and looked down at Neji, wondering what his beautiful face would show. He looked amused; eyebrows lifted a tad bit and a sneer.

_So handsome!_

"Well, Tenten, I expected you to go down to the court but, you've always managed to impress me" Lee gave her a cocky grin and sent her a "thumbs up".

Tenten was shocked. She really thought Lee wanted her to score then and there… not to over do it! And she did. She listlessly sat back down and looked at her shoes.

Then she realized her emotions were a little over the top and unexplainable to the boys, so she quickly grinned.

"Sorry" she said.

For half an hour she watched them inventively, taking down notes, not to mention, detailing Neji's movements. Noting down when he would have a certain expression and at what point. They played hard, so creatively, using moves at unexpected times:

The crossover step, the drive, the spider, the jab step, sometimes a combination…

Her daydream was altered when Gai came and screamed in her ear, "Lee, we must go! Your school study has tainted your youth and training! We must start our class early and double the time! Now hurry!"

"Yes Gai sensei!" Lee replied as if he expected Gai to appear.

Without even a wave or farewell, Lee disappeared.

Tenten tried to look careless that she was left alone with Neji. She tried to figure out ways to casually leave, even though she didn't want to. But wouldn't Neji think she was weird, just watching him play?

He'd obviously feel uncomfortable—

Abruptly, Neji sat on the bleachers wiping the sweat off his face with his T-shirt, but he didn't sit by Tenten. She was four seats above.

She swallowed her fear and scampered down next to him.

"Um…"she wavered as she slowly held out her small towel, "I-I haven't used it, so…"

"Thanks" he said quietly and took the towel.

"y-you can keep it, if you'd like"

No reply.

She didn't know what else to say nor do. She looked at the basketball on the floor, gently tapped on Neji's ankle. Without asking, she grabbed it, and walked to the court. She knew he was studying her.

She stood just 3 meters away from the hoop. Score. She smiled. She took two large steps back and threw the ball. Score. Then she took three large steps back, about 7 meters away from the net and scored yet again. Impressive.

This time she took four large steps back, a bit over the equator of the small court. She shot the ball and scored. Then she ran all the way to the other side of the court, realized her absurdness and exaggeration, she took six large steps forward. It was quiet a long distance about, 10 meter from the net she intended to score in.

She knew the proper basketball position had its limits and she did not have the physical strength to get the ball in the net using that strategy.

Instead she stretched her legs double-shoulder width apart, bent her back, and held the basket ball low, almost at the same level of her knees. She looked at the net, estimating the probable best location to hold the ball and the amount of strength and push factor she would need. Tongue sticking out of one corner of her mouth, she pushed the ball up like throwing a rag doll into the air. And the ball, elegantly, went in the net. She laughed.

She glanced at him, he snickered. She smiled at him and didn't mind him noticing.

For once, she was completely confident with him around.

She retrieved the ball and sat next to him.

"K, minus my last shot, when I'm about to shoot a basketball, I make sure my elbow, that's supporting the ball is facing the net exactly. You're really good at aiming, but I'm sure it would help if your elbow faced the direction you want your basketball to go to. It might seem a little uncomfortable at first, but you'll get use to it"

Neji simply sighed and leaned his head back on the bleacher above and closed his eyes.

_Okay…_

_Me and my big i-know-everything mouth!_

"It's dark, I'll walk you home." he said, not bothering to open his eyes.

"thanks…" she whispered. She could not believe her ears. _And she wanted Sunday to pass._ Now, she was wanted it to last forever. As they exited, they decided to continue "Tenten's long way" to her house, since now, it was the shortest way.

Further along the path, they found themselves in a waste. The area was filthy and unreliable. There was quick scampered of rats here and there. Houses small and resentful.

They walked through the cold dank air in complete mute.

He didn't care, he probably preferred it. Tenten couldn't stand it.

"Second semester's going to start next Monday, can't wait"

No reply.

"I really appreciate you walking my home—"

"Tenten, do not turn around. There is someone following us"

She did as she was told and made a casual movement to reassure Neji.

"How do you know?"

"I just know. Stay close"

_No problem there buddy._

But then Tenten sensed it too. The milliseconds between Neji's and her footsteps were quietly filled by someone else's.

Tenten could hardly breathe. Her throat was dry it hurt to swallow. She sensed the stalker moving closer. As a result, she moved closer to Neji.

The stranger was just behind them.

She forgot she was supposed to act causal, but it didn't seem Neji cared anymore.

The stalker rushed. Tenten crawled to a fatal position and closed her eyes. She heard Neji groan. She final bottled up enough courage to open her eyes. But there was nothing to fear.

Neji defended himself by furiously holding the stalker's wrist, which was followed by a hand gripping a knife, at a safe distance. Then he forced the wrist around and on owners back, pushing it above the comfort limit, pursued by cries of agony. The strangers back was facing Neji, so the identity was unclear, the darkness did not help either, but the cries sounded young.

"I'm-I'm sorry! Pleas! I-I wasn't going to hurt anyone, I swear!" the stalker squealed.

"The knife" Neji said sarcastically.

"I-It was just a threat, man, I swear, I wasn't going to hurt nobody, I just needed some change. You know how it is…please man…."

"Leave".

With that, Neji released him. The boy threw a dirty glance at Neji and smirked at Tenten. He shook his head as if amused, but scampered off when Neji lost his patience and took a step toward him.

Tenten ran to Neji with concerned eyes.

"Neji are you OK?"

"Let's go."

"Why did you let him go, we should have called the cops"

"He was just a kid."

"What!? So what? That gives him no right to—"

"You think he had much?"

"Don't pity him! He almost kill—"

"Do you think he would do such uncivilized actions if he had a decent roof over him?

Education? …respectable parents? If he was raised like a rat, he'll live like a rat".

"…Neji…"

Neji took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"We're almost there" He concluded, unlocking his eyes.

Approximately ten minutes they'd reached Tenten's block. She stood a safe distance from her house.

"Um, thank you so much for walking me home. It's the second time you've—you know…

"You don't need to escort me any further…" she hesitantly laughed. They both knew that she didn't let Neji go any further because her parents would freak.

He revealed his renowned smirk and quickly tilted his head up in farewell then walked away.

"Wait, Neji, you've gone through so much trouble. I don't care if my parents scream my ear off, let them give you a ride home…"

He shook his head, "I like to walk."

This time he didn't smirk. He smiled.

_I guess he doesn't mind me around…right?_


End file.
